How Eve went to Neverland
by Soraye
Summary: Eve isn't Wendy material at all. She is not ladylike and isn't even a story teller. So you can imagine her surprise, when Peter Pan decided to show up at her house and take her to the magical place called Neverland.
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATE: Beta-read by Catalineya (DAISUKI~!)**

* * *

She wasn't a storyteller, so of course she hadn't expected THE Peter Pan to fly to her window one day. In fact, the girl of this story wasn't like a Wendy at all. She wasn't very feminine (though she could act that way if she wanted to) and the girl was seen as a big-mouth with a way too loud voice. She did fight from time to time, but not with her hands. No, this girl was very well trained in fighting with words. And so, she had more enemy's than friends and was hated by a whole group of persons. Of course, this made her sad, what do you expect from a girl in her teens? "No one wants to be hated." she simply said when somebody asked her about it, "but getting people to like you is complicated." To sum it all up, she was a girl that liked to act though but had a very small heart.

But this story will be quite short, so we will move on quickly. Because the girl of our story, who was known as Eve, one evening had a meeting with Peter Pan. He seemed as shocked as she was.

With a loud "Ah!" and "Wah!" they both backed away. After a few blinks, she let out another one of her "Ah!'s". He was floating in the air! Or was he falling? Then he'd be...

She ran to her window. Well, more like jumped on her bed, because there wasn't any other way to get to it.

"A-are you alright?" she whispered in the darkness. The cold wind blew her hair out of her face.

"Of course I am!" And there he came, a boy with brownish spiky hair and the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. He floated into her room and looked around curiously.

"So this is where you live? Bleh, what a boring place. My place is a lot more interesting, let's go!"

She was flabbergasted, to put it bluntly. He was floating, had had brown and green clothes on and his playful features, they all reminded her of..."Peter Pan?"

"Of course I am, silly."

Now, it wasn't a surprise that Eve knew of Peter Pan. She had watched the movie when she was little and had a lot of daydreams about him and his adventures. And now, as a 17 year old girl, her addiction was surfacing again. She had re-watched the movie and had felt the same urge to dream as she did when she was little. She always was a dreamer. But she didn't believe in them. She was too rational for that. And now, the boy of her dreams was standing in front of her. Wasn't she far too old to be visited by Peter Pan?

"Wait a minute!" she suddenly exclaimed. "IF you are Peter Pan, then where is Tinker Bell, huh?" How victorious she felt. This wasn't Peter Pan! This was a practical joke, and they were unable to make a little shiny thing float and look like a beautiful fairy so they just sent a random boy to her room and surely he was making up an excuse right now where Tinker Bell was.

"Tinker Bell? Why would she come? Girls really are silly, aren't they? Tinker Bell is a fairy, and fairy's hate humans. Especially human girls. Now, enough talking, come on already! Neverland is waiting for us!"

And before she could triumphantly tell him she already thought he would come up with such a petty excuse, or ask him how she would go to Neverland if she didn't had any pixie dust to fly, she was lifted in the air.

How did Eve went to Neverland? Not without a fight, that's how.

"AH! I'M GONNA DIE! I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS YOU HAVE TO LET ME DOOOOOOWN! NOOOOOO!" she yelled with all her might. She was hanging over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The thought to be brought to Neverland in such a way had not even crossed her mind. She was a freaking lady, right? A bridal style should be in place. But nooo, of course she would come to such a glorious place like some kind of item. Wait a minute, were they even going to- "WA! OH NO, OH NO.." She was rudely shaken from her thoughts when they almost crashed into a building. "CAN'T YOU LOOK WHERE YOU'RE FLYING? WE'RE GONNA DIEEEE" A childful laughter filled her right ear, while her left ear was occupied with the sound of the wind they were flying trough. "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" (she had always wanted to say that, and this seemed like a good opportunity. She wasn't really thinking about it though and just yelled what crossed her mind from the top of her lungs.) "You're not going to die! I, the great Peter Pan, am taking care of you, aren't I?" He said while looking over his shoulder. "NOOO, FREAKING LOOK FORWARD WHEN YOU'RE FLYING! NO, DON'T. STOP LOOKING AT ME!" Really, a childish boy he was. Just when she said he should look forward, he kept looking back. Nice, mature. That big smile on his face didn't really help either. "GAH! WHAT- I'M SORRY, PLEASE LOOK FORWARD? PLEASE? NO, I AAAAAAH~!"

Really, going to Neverland while being afraid of heights wasn't how she had dreamed of it at all...


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATE: Beta-read by Catalineya (YOU. ARE. AWESOME.)**

* * *

"There we are! That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Eve wanted to strangle the boy. She actually really did. Her legs were shaking and her hair was all over her face, doing things it wasn't supposed to. The fact that she had curls wasn't helping.

Now that she thought about it, there probably wasn't a part of her that wasn't shaking. Didn't that damned boy notice? She needed ground and she needed it now.

Unfortunately, he seemed to read her thoughts because he decided to drop her right at that moment.

"OOF! It was horrible.." She was shocked to find her voice so unstable and she quickly gathered herself. "Can't you handle a lady with more care?"

He just flashed her a brilliant smile. He gestured around him, while announcing: "Welcome, to Neverland!"

She slowly stood up, while following the direction of his hands. They were standing on a cliff, while looking at the most beautiful scenery she had ever seen. Even her wildest imagination hadn't dreamed of such a place. The waterfall, the rocks, the forest... and was that a pirate ship in the distance? She gasped. She knew where this was going.

"Peter, get down here!" she addressed the young man who was still floating and laughing and... Geez, he was cute.

"Not feeling like going down. Flying is awesome. You should try it."

"And I'm not feeling like flying, I just came to the conclusion I hate flying." She ignored his stupefied face and protests and continued "And you're gonna get down here right now, or I'll make you." When the words left her mouth, she realized she shouldn't have said that.

"Oh, you're gonna make me? I'd like to see you try!" He laughed and flew away. She face palmed. Hard. Because a tiny part of her was hoping she would wake up or something from the pain. That's how it went with most stories, right? But she downright refused to pinch herself. That was below her.

Now, on to the more pressing matters.

"Peteeeer. Come. Here. PETER!" she yelled. She wondered if he could still hear her. He was pretty far away... Oh no, he was leaving her behind. "PETER YOU TRAITOR!" she screamed. She anxiously looked at the ship, at the place Peter had disappeared to and back. She began to feel panic well up. She was alone. On a cliff. With a pirate ship close by. And oh, what did pirates ships do in the stories of Peter Pan? That's right, they would try to shoot you down. And she wasn't about to try if Peter would save her on the last moment. She highly doubted that. So she made the most rational decision that she could come up with, she descended the cliff and ran. As far away as possible. Screw Peter. She needed a forest to protect her and fast.

She ran across the beach and felt the sand between her toes. Not wearing any shoes wasn't going to help this journey at all. She bit her lip in anticipation of the first twigs that awaited her in the forest. When she finally reached it, it hurt like hell. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!" she hissed while still running. She knew she wasn't a good runner, but she could at least reach the part where the leaves would cover her from the pirate's view. She frantically searched for a place to hide, as was her instinct. She always liked to play hide and seek. Now that she was running for pirates (though they probably hadn't even seen her) she automatically ducked in a bush and stayed as quiet as possible. For a while, she could only hear her own labored breathing. After that became more regular, she began to listen to the forest sounds.

...Was that an animal? Are animals supposed to screech that way? ...

She was in deep trouble here. The trembling began again, or she just noticed she was still doing it, she wasn't sure. Wasn't Peter Pan supposed to be some kind of hero? What was that boy thinking, leaving her like that.

Another screech.

Maybe this was her own fault. Maybe she should have stayed on that cliff. But wasn't that just asking for a cannonball to hit you in the belly? Then, maybe she should have stayed on the beach. No, that would be foolish, she would still be an easy target there. So this was her best option, right? She somehow doubted it, when the screeching was growing louder.

"Peter...?" she whispered, somehow hoping that he would magically appear. She was in a magical place, so that could happen right? For now, it was her only hope.

"Peter? Please come..."Nothing. Just her luck. Magic wasn't her forte.

She could hear twigs snap in the distance. "Peter, please..." She bit her lip again, hard. She tasted some blood, but could care less about it. "Please..."

The next screech was close. Too close. Something in her yelled at her to RUN RUN RUN and she did just that. She tried to find her way back to that cliff. Maybe that animal, that monster (she really didn't want to think about what was chasing her), couldn't reach her if she was on the cliff. She almost tripped and felt a sharp pang of pain in her foot, but ignored it and kept running. This was the right way, right? She suddenly doubted it. Wasn't she supposed to go right, not left when she came out of the bush? She felt tears prickling. Her heart was beating like a drum, slowly becoming the only thing she could hear. Somewhere in the background, she heard another screech, but she barley registered it. RUN RUN RUN, she kept saying to herself. WHATEVER YOU DO, KEEP RUNNING. YOU CAN'T AFFORD TO STAND STILL.

She should have reached the beach by now, but the forest only seemed to get thicker. Then, she did something very stupid. She changed direction. Only belated she realized, that now, she had no idea where the bush was. And when she dodged some trees, she concluded that she was utterly lost.

She suddenly felt a presence. Someone, something was breathing behind her. Behind. Her. She tried to run faster.

Faster. Faster.

When it grabbed her, she could only scream.


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATE: Beta-read by Catalineya (STILL AWESOME)**

* * *

She screamed with all her might. She felt herself falling to the ground, tasted the blood in her mouth and smelled the saltness of tears.

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRY!" Of course, it probably couldn't understand her. But she wasn't thinking straight. She felt something grab her shoulders.

"NO! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" She tried to get free, but the grip was firm.

Slowly, a sound was making it way to her ears. "..ve.. Eve... EVE!"

She let out a pitiful wail, blinking hard to see something through her tears.

"Eve, it's me! Got you there, didn't I?" The thing that spoke was laughing. Laughing a joyous, boyish laugh.

She halted in her trashing.

"Didn't expect that of me, huh? Well, you should have just stayed on the cliff."

She slowly raised her trembling hands and looked at them. Just looked.

"Wasn't that an awesome sound? I practiced a lot on it. Well, me and the lost boys. Though I am still the best at it, of course. I sounded just like an animal, didn't it? I heard the Indians doing something like it, but I thought: I can do that way better. So I practiced and practiced. No wait, I mean, I could do it in one try. Because I'm awesome like that. Ha! I'm the great Peter Pan!" he laughed again.

Eve slowly raised her hand to her face, touching her glowing wet cheeks.

"Hey, Eve, what are you doing?" she felt another hand on her face and she froze.

"What's that? Why are your cheeks wet?"

She should probably be mad. She should probably strangle him for real this time. Yes, a totally logic thing to do was to kick him. Another part of her screamed at her own idiocy and was kicking herself. But there was also that tiny part of her, that was just scared to death and now finally got comfort. So, slowly feeling the adrenaline ebbing away, she fell to the ground. Peter, who was still holding her, fell with her in surprise. She sat on her knees, and when she noticed him sitting across her, sheepishly blinking, she dove forward, grabbed him by his clothes and began to silently cry in his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally posted a new chapter! I just still really like the idea because I LOVE PETER PAN! I also asked my best friend Catalineya to betaread it on mistakes, so I hope it's more readable now. She said things about it like**

_**"Oh, I can read this! The chapters are Sanne-sized, meaning REALLY SHORT! -pointed look"**_

_**"You just totally inserted yourself into this story, huh.."**_

_**"ALMOST DONE~! AND GOOD JOB IN GENERAL!"**_

_**"YOU BETTER LOVE ME FOR THIS"**_

**OKAY MAYBE THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT AND MAYBE I DID, PUH! xD**

**Here, FEEL MY LOVE -RADIATES LOVE**

**On to the story!**

* * *

"You are a really strange girl, you know." Eve heard Peter say, his chest rumbling with his voice.

"Shut up." she muttered half heatedly. She bit her lip and wiped the tears from her eyes. She tried to look up, but belatedly realized that Peter was very close. Fate had decided that it would be fun for them to come inches apart from each other's faces. She blushed, though her cheeks were red enough already, because of her tears.

"Ha, you look awful." He laughed.

"Shut up!" she said again, but this time with a little more force. She punched him on the shoulder and stood up.

"What, it's the truth." And as an afterthought he muttered "I didn't know that girls were so violent."

"Well, this girl is. And now, you have some explaining to do." she shot back, irritated with herself for crying. Crying on Peter Pan. She groaned and held her head in her hands. "This wasn't supposed to go this way."

"What was supposed to go what way?" Peter asked innocently.

"Nothing. Don't change the subject!" she said while accusingly pointing at him.

"But you were the one that said-" Peter began, but she interrupted him.

"Why did you leave me on that cliff! And that close to a pirate ship!"

Peter blinked. "Leave? I didn't leave you."

Now it was Eve's turn to blink, slightly put off that he said he didn't leave her. Finally she stammered "N-nevermind that, why so close to a pirate ship?"

"Why not?" Now he was tilting his head. Did he do these cute acts on purpose?

"Because! It's dangerous!"

"Pft, the pirates aren't dangerous from that distance." he laughed. "Besides, danger is fun. Don't you like adventure?"

"I don't like adventure, not if that adventure means putting my life on the line!" She huffed.

"How boring." he said, his shoulders slightly drooping. "And here 'he' said you were an adventure loving girl..."

"Well, I'm not an- Wait a minute! Who said that? And now that I think about it, how do you know my name?"

"Blah blah, not interesting! I don't wanna tell such boring stuff. Let's do something fun. Now let's think..." he began to walk some steps away from Eve, while supposedly thinking.

Unconsciously, Eve followed him. She looked around, temporarily distracted by the beauty of the forest she hadn't noticed when she (thought she) was running for her life.

"Oh, I know!" he suddenly exclaimed and Eve looked at him questioningly. "Let's go find the Lost Boys! They would love to meet their mother!"

"Now hold your horses right there!" Eve yelled, her voice becoming high pitched. "I'm not a mother! I'm seventeen years old, for Pete's sake."

"What has age to do anything with being a mother? Silly girl."

"Stop being smart-ass with me and calling me silly girl!" she now screeched.  
Peter put his finger in his ear in mock pain. "Whoa, girls sure can scream loud."

Eve threw her hands in the air. "Girls this, girls that, what kind of boy are you?"  
"What kind of boy am I? Well, I am the great Peter Pan of course!"

"There's nothing great about you." she snorted.

"Is too!" he said indignantly.  
"Is not!" she countered.

"Is too!"

"Is n-"

"You stink." he suddenly exclaimed.

"I do most certainly not!" she screamed in horror.

"How can you know? You always walk around with that smell of yours, how can you tell it's not a stinking smell?"

"Well... I..." she tried, but when she couldn't defy that logic she pushed him angrily. "Stop saying rude things! I don't smell."

He pushed her right back while saying "Do too!"

"Do not!" she threw her whole weight in her push, but he didn't budge from his place. "What are you, a rock?" she panted after trying some more.

"I'm just incredibly strong." He said while puffing out his chest.

She threw him a sharp look which he countered with a snort.

"Unlike a certain girl in this company." he almost sang.

Eve stomped her foot in frustration and Peter doubled over, laughing. "I-I haven't had so much fun in a while." he said between laughs. "You're a funny one." And before Eve could ask what the hell was funny about_ that_, jab another finger in his direction or insult the boy, he added in a more serious tone "Are you alright now?"

Eve almost took a whole step back in surprise. "I-I..." she stuttered. She had almost forgotten her scary run! Had he... fought with her on purpose? To distract her? Maybe he wasn't so bad after a-

But before she could finish that thought he giggled like a little schoolboy and said "You really look strange like that, stupid girl."

In answer, she gave him a good punch in the belly. Good for her, at least. She really wasn't that strong. How long was it, that she used her hands to do such things? She had punched a lot when she was a child, for fun mostly. She had really loved it. Strange, she didn't know since when she had stopped doing it. Why had she stopped anyway?

Ah well, she wasn't strong, but at least Peter gave a satisfactory 'Oof!' from her attack.

"Now you have went and done it..." he said with a threatening voice, one of his hands protectively on his hurting belly.

The screams and laughs of victory that ensued could be heard from miles away and went on for some time, so that a certain group of boys decided to investigate the high voice that was in turn screaming and laughing at their leader. This could get interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**I wrote this chapter on vacation in Switzerland! You would think I would be staring at the beautiful view or at the countless stars, but instead I stayed on my room because it was SO HOT and I wrote this chapter for you guys :D I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"What IS that?" A whisper sounded throughout the woods.

Somebody gasped. "Is our leader under attack?"

Another one put his hand over the other's mouth while uttering a harsh: "Ssh!" Not that it did any good, because soon another gasp could be heard.

"She_ kicked _him!"

"Ssh!"

"Now's she's on the ground."

"Ssssh!"

"Oooooh she's gonna get it now."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" the eldest of The Lost Boys finally screamed. At least, they thought he was the oldest, because he was the longest and that, in their eyes, was the ultimate sign of age. "WHAT IF THEY HEAR US? WE'RE SUPPOSED TO-"

"Supposed to do what?" Peter Pan had somewhere along the line made his way over to the boys and was now leisurely floating behind them, his hands behind his head and his legs crossed.

"SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THE TREASURE FROM THE PIRATES, STUPID! WHY DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT!" the boys shouted, whirling around with a deep scowl and balled fists. The poor thing thought he was speaking to one of the other Lost Boys. Finally, he noticed their leader. "P-Peter!" He stuttered. Then he suddenly pointed at one of the boys closest to him and yelled "It was Monkey's idea!"

Peter simply picked some filth from under his nails.

"N-no, Bird said it was boring and we should go."

Said 'Bird' began to splutter. "Fox said it was boring, not me!"

The boys began to argue whose fault it was that they were here and not with the treasure, where they supposedly were ordered to be.

Eve lifted her eyebrows and stared at the children. For in her eyes, it were in fact little kids. They were filthy and had sticks in their hair and clothes. Their nails were black from the dirt and a lot of them weren't even wearing any shoes. When she noticed a little wound on the youngest of the bunch, she quickly kneeled and grabbed his arm to inspect the scratch.

"Are you alright?" she asked in genuine concern.

The little boy blinked at her in confusion. "Yes, I'm fine, how are you?"

"No, no, I mean your arm." When he still didn't seem to understand her, she added "Doesn't it hurt?"

His eyes followed hers to his arm and he let out a startled noise. "I'M BLEEDING!" he screamed.

Eve fell on her butt in surprise, to which Peter laughed. She wanted to give him another glare, but was distracted by the young boy that was now running in circles around his friends.

"Lemme see." one of the boys said while grabbing his panicked companion. His eyes went wide when he saw a droplet of blood seep out from the scratch. "GUYS, GUYS! WOLF IS DYING!" he yelled, to which the others began to yell with him in horror and 'Wolf' began to wail loudly.

Peter Pan finally decided to interfere.

"Halt!" He ordered with a booming voice.

The Lost Boys stopped in their tracks, which resulted in a hilarious scene where some still had a leg raised and one even fell down from the lack of balance. 'Wolf' was the only one who continued sobbing in the middle of the frozen boys.

"Wolf, forward." He said and 'Wolf' walked over to Peter and Eve, his hand on his eyes while still sobbing.

"Raise, arm!"

Peter seriously sounded like some fake lieutenant and Eve barley held in her snort on his little act. She focused on 'Wolf' again when he held his hand out obediently and she scrambled forward to closer inspect it. She was, however, halted by a hand of Peter. She looked up at him questioningly, but Peter's gaze stayed at the boy before him.

"Wolf, what have I said about battle wounds." His now stern voice asked.

"T-They're an honour, sir." Wolf said in between his sobs.  
Peter nodded in confirmation and then said "Let me see that battle wound of yours."

Wolf's sobs subsides a little when he looked at the searching eyes of his leader.

"Now, where is it." Peter muttered, having kneeled down too and having the little arm of Wolf in his own hands.

Suddenly, he stiffened. Eve eyes moved quickly from the expectant look of Wolf to Peter's huddled form. Peter took a deep breath of air and Eve leaned towards him in anticipation.

"THERE'S BLOOD!" he screamed. The boys immediately began to panic again, while Peter flew around them, also in hysteria.

"BLOOD!"

"WOLF IS DYING!"

"SOMEBODY GET TINK!" Peter screamed and one of the boys scurried of into the woods.

"HELP! HELP!"

Eve couldn't believe what was happening. She watched the boys panic with wide eyes. She had really thought Peter would have said it was nothing, and now he was yelling about somebody dying! She felt a tug at her shirt and looked to her right, where Wolf was holding her shirt with his one and wiping his eyes with the other hand.

"Am I dying?" he sobbed, unconsciously having walked to the only person still sane in this situation in search of comfort.

"What?" Eve asked bewildered. She grabbed the boy firmly at his shoulders and caught his gaze. "You are certainly not dying!" she told him.

"I-I am not?"

"Of course not." she said, now affectionately stroking his hair. "It is a little scratch, nothing to worry about. I was only afraid you were in pain. Besides, if it isn't looked after, it could get infected."

"Then, do I die when it gets inflecred?" he asked with big, teary eyes.

She smiled softly at him. "Infected." she corrected, and then continued "No, you wouldn't. And it's not going to get infected because I will clean it and then you'll be as good as new. And if it hurts, I'll give you a charm against the pain."

"You would?"

She nodded and stood up. She only then noticed the others had stopped screaming and were looking at her in wonder.

"Eve!" Peter exclaimed, suddenly flying before her again. "Do you have healing powers like Tink? That's amazing!"

"Healing powers?" Eve asked, while connecting the name Tink with the little yellow fairy Tinkerbell in her head. "And is Tinkerbell coming?"

Right on that moment, the boy that had scurried of came falling through a bush while panting heavily. "I've- I've found her." He said in between his breaths.

Eve gulped. Was she about to meet the girl hating little fairy? Then she noticed movement on the leaves and she concentrated with all her might to catch a glimpse of the mystical creature.

And finally, she saw her.


End file.
